Welcome To The Ice Palace
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Shawn takes Jules to an ice skating rink, with surprises in store. ONE-SHOT Shules


**A/N:**

**So this is a VERY OLD one-shot I did. It's posted to a different site, but not here... so I'm adding it here too.**

**Shules. :D**

**Love Lots,**

**CBC**

* * *

"Welcome to the Ice Palace!" Shawn exclaimed as he pushed the doors open in a grand flourish and waved Juliet passed him.

"Shawn… we drove a hundred miles just to come to an Ice Skating rink?"

"Not just any Ice Skating rink, this is the Ice Skating rink that I always came to as a kid with my mom. It has sentimental value to me, and besides I'm a member so we get in free."

Juliet smiled and linked her fingers with Shawn's as they walked up to the counter. The man there smiled at the sight of them approaching and spoke, "Hey! Shawn, man it's been a while since I've seen you around here!"

He came around the counter and the two men did a fancy handshake before Shawn replied, "Yeah, Darrian, I've been busy with work, but I thought I'd bring my girlfriend down and show her off."

"Great plan, the gang is gonna be so jealous. Dude, does she know that you can-"

"Shhh….." Shawn waved his hand in the air and put it to his lips, "Don't ruin part of the surprise!"

"Oh… ri-ight…." Darrian smiled before turning his attention to Jules. He stuck his hand out, "Nice to meet you…"

"Juliet," Jules smiled and shook his hand.

"Cool… if only Shawn would change his name to Romeo that would be freakin' sweet!"

"Dude… me a Romeo? Nu-uh… talk about an insult… have you seen the movie? Romeo doesn't have cool hair what-so-ever… and there was no pineapple! It's a crime!"

Juliet cracked a smile and rolled her eyes, "I like the name Shawn better anyway."

"Right, that's cool too, anyway, go have fun, Most of the gang is here so it should be a great night," Darrian smiled as he moved out of the way so the two of them could pass.

"Thanks Darrian," Shawn said as they walked passed into the next part of the room. Off in one corner there was a rental skate unit and they headed towards it, "You're going to have lots of fun, the gang is sweet and would love to meet you."

"Can't wait to meet them too, Shawn." She smiled before turning to the man behind the rental counter, "Size six and a half please."

"No problem," he nodded and turned to the back grabbing two sets of skates from the rack, "All right, here are yours, and for you, Shawn, same size as always."

"Thanks, hey you coming out on the ice tonight or what?" Shawn said as he released Juliet's hand so she could put her skates on.

"Might be, depends on if Lila's comin' or not. Don't want blood out on the ice, so if she comes I'll stay off."

Shawn nodded, "Understood, but hey, I'll call when things start to get heated out there, you can watch from the sidelines."

"If Lila doesn't come, I'll be joining in, just don't get hurt, I'd prefer not to have to call the ambulance like last time."

Shawn scoffed and sat down not too far from the desk leaning over to slide his foot into a boot, "Hey, you know perfectly well that if Carson hadn't gotten in the way, it would have been a smooth landing."

"Whether that's true or not, don't be stupid, you were lucky."

"I'm always lucky, it's in my nature to be lucky," Shawn tied his second boot and stood up rocking back and forth to make sure they were tight enough, before turning to see Jules already standing beside the entrance onto the ice, "see you later man."

"Later Shawn," the guy called as Shawn made his way out to catch up with his girlfriend.

"Shawn!" Came a somewhat universal cheer as the others in the rink took notice of their friend.

"Hey guys, great to see you, long time no see."

"Hell, you got that right, and who's this?" One of the groupies said as he skated forward, giving Shawn a punch in the shoulder.

"This is Juliet, my girlfriend. Juliet this is Carson," Shawn punched back before pointing out the rest of the gang, "That's Karla, Katie, Fred, Brian, Owen, Bailey, Parker, and Casandra."

"Nice to meet you," Juliet smiled and got a bunch of greeting replies in return.

"Hey, why don't you show off a bit while I get warmed up?" Shawn winked and Juliet furrowed her brow in curiosity.

"Shawn, why can't we just skate?"

"Girl, we don't just skate here, we are the masters of flourish, skill, and style. Take a quick seat, see how we do it, then we'll teach you some warm ups and before you leave here you'll be slicin' ice wicked sweet," Brian clapped his hands and skated to the far corner followed by the others.

"Shawn?" Juliet said skeptically.

"Trust me Jules, you're going to love it, some of the best skating is seen right here. When they're done showin' off a bit, if you just want to skate, then we'll just skate, but trust me, this is way more fun then any Derby racing, and you'll catch on quick."

Juliet sighed and skated to the wall where she slid down and crossed her legs, "All right, I'm watching!"

The group whistled and gathered together hiding their faces from her. Suddenly the lights went off, a spotlight turned on, and a voice boomed from over the speakers, "Ladies and gentle-skaters, please be ready to watch, the Fiery Flamin' Pineapples!"

Juliet stifled a laugh at the name as the group broke from the huddle they were in and began to skate in a circle one after the other. Turning so they were all facing each other for an inside spread eagle, they all started to skate backwards, making the circle larger. Suddenly they all jumped into the air, leaned backwards into a back flip and all landed at the exact same moment. Juliet gasped and watched in awe as they continued to do more amazing tricks, totally in sync with each other skater on the ice. Camels, toeloops, salchows, continuous one-foot axels, triple lutz jumps, hand-to-hand-lifts, twist lifts, death spirals, pair spinning, throw jumping, spread eagles, Walley jumps, Split jumps… and some that Juliet couldn't name, or didn't recognize.

As Juliet paid close attention to the skaters, Shawn made his way through the shadows to the corner where they had started the routine from. Smiling to himself he pulled the ring box from his pocket and took a deep breath. A few more moments and the group was going to make their way back for a grand entrance…. One trick… two… three… the group skated back to the corner, but the spotlight didn't follow. Setting up their positions they all knelt, and the voice boomed over the loudspeakers again, "And now… for the final performance…" a drum roll started, "Shawn Spencer!"

Juliet gasped as the spotlight swung to the corner and the gang pushed backwards creating a skating way that Shawn launched himself through at full speed. Taking a deep breath he shot himself into the air, higher then Juliet could imagine a skater could go, and did a full twist before landing cleanly. Juliet's eyes grew wide in shock and amazement as he stylishly finished the jump and turned to face her with a smile on his face. Skating to her he lowered himself to one knee as he got closer, and put out his hands.

"Shawn?" She asked, confused.

He opened his hands to reveal a diamond ring nestled in a small box, "That trick, I learned for a special night. I learned it to do just what I did, excite and amaze people… especially because I'm normally such a klutz. It's hard, and scary, and tough, and it took a long time. During that time, I realized what I would want to use it for… it's a full twist, and revolves all the way around, it feels like it takes forever, and I want to be the one spending the rest of forever and always… with you. Jules will you marry me?"

"Shawn…" Juliet found herself smiling and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes?" He asked.

Her smile widened as the tears freely, and happily, spilled down her cheeks, "I would love to marry you!"

Shawn smiled, stood from his kneeling position, helped her to her feet while slipping the ring onto her finger, before he scooped her up and spun her around to the applause from the rest of the group, "I love you Jules."

"I love you too Shawn."


End file.
